pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pikmin Stuff
Found some stuff: new image (from spanish site) http://www.jxp.ca/media/fondsdecran/44/pikmin2a800.jpg Pikmin 2 soundtrack WOOT http://forums.ffshrine.org/showpost.php?s=a1d52573d1a390a1925f7c9799567749&p=967634&postcount=35 Its not illegal if you own the game. Right? IAMAHIPO ocolor 21:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Saw the latter on GameFAQs recently. Not really sure about the law... LOL, Olimar break dancing! From a old nintendo game. go to 3:50 on video. It was a game nintendo never released. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbaNZ7IwrxY IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, go to the wikipedia article for Pikmin to get the japanese name. Type it into google and translate the japanese wikipedia page. Its so funny XD. Also, they have a lot of information. Hey guys, lets have a contest to design a new web icon. The blue Pikmin is a bit... creepy, no offense. It has to be 16 pixels wide, and 16 pixels high. rough 16x16 grid. :Seems the Japanese called Titan Dweevil 'DAIOUDEMEMADARA'... Page is here (translated) for those who want to see. Er, I don't get why you made a grid; we all know what 16x16 means. I sort of get what you mean by 'creepy'...and a better one would be good. Make sure to save it as BMP or PNG, though, before converting to ICO. I did 16x16 grid so you can copy + paste into word, and plan it easily with the fill button. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 19:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, but I don't use Word. Anyway, wouldn't it be easier just to resize the area thing in Paint to 16x16, then zoom to 800% and use the pencil? ::Admitted, I could have gotten a better one. But what should it be? Red, Yellow and Purple Pikmin don't fit due to their facial features. White would look "creepy" aswell. Louie wasn't accepted, so would be Olimar. What else is there? A "P'''"? A sprout?-- :::I actually liked the Louie icon, but I guess I could see why some people thought it looked like an old lady. Anyway, think there's enough space to do a small Onion, maybe without the stilts? Maybe even just a flower, white or pink. ::::Yeah, I'd think a flower for the icon, or maybe a leaf. It'd also be nice if we could customise the Monobook skin (I assume that's what you all use as it's the default). Green would be Pikmin-y. Maybe even a curved sidebar like at my site? Here's mine: IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Best I could come up with. I'm not really used to pixel art. Also, Green, more power to you if you'd like to change the theme. :I would still prefer a leaf, though. Not sure. And ocolor, try to crop the image before uploading. There's far too much whitespace. :: Alright, how's this? Admittedly the edges are a little rough, but...well, it can always be edited again. I still like the flower though. :x Woa now... Why didn't I hear about this? I'll have something ready soon. Here: IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:19, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :There, no more edges in Ocolors' pic. Hmm, my favorite so far is the leaf... Maybe '''IS can top it?-- What do you mean "no more edges"? :Edges = white borders. So far, I like the leaf one the best; I think it'd be a good replacement if there are no others to come. I just made one I worked really hard on: (the yellow is just filler, it looks really good on a gray back ground) (I love this one) IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't mean to sound rude, but why don't you just start with a 16x16 canvas? Macs, and apple work, is a bitch :( I have to count pixels :(. Anyway, what do you think? :Macs are awesome. Apple Works may not be, but I have Photoshop and ti iz teh pwnzrz. :P BTW, I'll add my entries as soon as possible. So far, I've made a few Leaves and an onion. InfectedShroom- They can't run most games, almost no freeware. Slow. Bad video card. Bad ram. Only good apps is safari and itunes. Photoshop you can get on PC, for free from freeware. No hypercam. Images open in some wierd thing that sucks. Imovie TERRIBLE, can't uploud to youtube, and it mysteriously quits. No stuffit. All files save as unusable types. They do look sexy though. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 01:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Hm... I guess most of that's true enough. Oh well. IS